The fate of the heroes
by Guerrerowalker
Summary: Estar bendecido es algo especial alguno dicen que te da un don, pero no todos los humanos podemos liberarlo. Sin embargo...que pasa si estamos en un mundo con magia en todos lados, peor aun si lo que despiertas no es solo luz sino tambien oscuridad ¿que pasaria? (Inspirada en "Mi vida y mis poderes ocultos" de Rikimlp y "El conquistador de equestria" de Buda17 el abuelo ibuki)
1. Fracaso

Me encontraba caminando simplemente en el vacio di un chasquido y el cielo apareció, todo se rodeo de un campo verde, yo solamente me quede serio.

**?-**Es un sueño lucido… ¡Asombroso!

Lamentablemente como todo sueño tenía que terminar, no llevaba ni un segundo cuando…

**?-**Señor Sebastian levántese.

Frote mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue a la profesora de historia.

**Profesora-**¿Podría explicarmelo que acabo de decir?

**Sebastian-**No puedo.

**Profesora-**¿Por?

**Sebastian-**Poooooorque no escuche.

**Profesora-**Su agenda.

Di un suspiro y la entregue.

**Profesora-**Veamos si con 10 puntos menos aprende.

**Sebastian-**claro que aprenderé… (Susurrando) maldita hija de…

**Profesora-**¿dijo algo?

**Sebastian-**no

**Profesora-**Bueno continuemos…

La profesora se alejó de mi lugar para ir a la pizarra a seguir con la explicación. Sentí un codazo a mi lado y vi a Mijael.

**Sebastian**-¿Qué quieres Mija?

**Mijael-**Amigo ya es la segunda vez que te quedas dormido.

**Sebastian-**Ya sé, pero tengo un sueño de la puta madre.

**Mijael-**¿te quedaste leyendo historias en tu celular cierto?

**Sebastian-**son fanfics y sí lo hice.

**Mijael-**amigo no creo que deberías quedarte hasta tarde leyendo.

**Sebastian-**Mira quién habla tú te quedas en facebook hasta la una de la madrugada.

**Mijael-**(con la mano en la barbilla) mmm…buen punto.

Seguimos la clase y yo estuve al borde de dormirme otra vez, pero nada que un par de satélites no arreglaran (satélites=puño de mija cayendo sobre mi cabeza).

Hasta que… ( watch?v=p3PXku2Y_YM ponerlo desde 1:25-1:30) SONO LA CAMPANA .

Si esto fuera una caricatura hubiera quedado una figura de polvo de mi cuerpo en mi asiento. Se los aseguro.

Luego de comprar una hamburguesa (que no salió para nada ilesa), regrese al salón en donde encontré a los chicos.

En primer lugar este Jean Pierre, pero como nos llega enormemente llamarlo así todos lo llaman por su apellido: Bolognesi.

Es blanco, su pelo es negro parecido al de un gallo y sus ojos…pues no lo sé creo que son marrones.

Es tranquilo y si llegas a insultarlo en cualquier momento solo hará una cosa (pausa dramática): Coger tú cartuchera y desparramar todo el contenido en el basurero del aula.

Segundo puesto Gonzalo, está entre el punto de blanco y bronceado (N.A: ¿eso no es ser trigueño?), su pelo es castaño (Su peinado es al puro estilo del androide 17) y sus ojos son marrones o eso creo. Ah y tiene dientes de conejo.

Si llegas a molestarlo te jodera hasta que suene la campana de salida, y si no tienes la paciencia suficiente (como yo) explotaras en los primeros segundos.

Tercero y último mi mejor amigo Mijael (yo le digo Mija o pija para reírme un rato) es algo bronceado con el pelo negro y largo en la parte de arriba y corto en los lados y sus ojos…bueno eh…digamos que también son marrones y punto.

El solo te devuelve el insulto si ofendes a su mama.

**Mijael-**Imbécil enciende el proyector

**Sebastian-**Aguántate, un momento mierda-le respondí.

Digamos que nuestro vocabulario es…muy soez.

Me pare en una silla y encendí la cochinada esa, se que solo se usa para clase pero cuando la sala de juegos está cerrada debemos jugar en la computadora.

**Sebastian**-¿Y qué haremos?

Creo que es muy tonto preguntar si se la respuesta.

**Gonzalo**-Jugaremos dragon ball devolution.

El juego tiene gráficos de Snes pero suele ser entretenido y les recomiendo buscarlo, solo para matar el rato.

Me senté en mi lugar y vi como empezaron a jugar, saque un libro para entretenerme pero me quede dormido.

Estaba caminando por un bosque, sinceramente no tenía miedo y eso que suelo ser algo cobarde, pero no sentía miedo sino soledad. Me senté cerca de un árbol esperando a alguien.

**?-**Hola

A mi lado había una chica, suele aparecer en mis sueños cuando estoy solo, su piel es blanca, su cabellera siempre de color plateado y sus ojos uno es de color verde y el otro azul.

Cuando ella aparece es cuando el sueño se pone interesante, tengo a alguien con quien no me siento solo y a pesar de que parece tener 18, me cae muy bien. Usualmente siempre hay algo increíble que hacer, pero esta vez no solo estavamos conversando.

**Chica-**¿Y tus notas?

**Sebastian-**¿Ah…?

**Chica-**Hoy es la entrega de libretas ¿no estás preocupado?

**Sebastian-**no debería preocuparte, eres un producto de mi imaginación.

Por un segundo se mostro ofendida, pero solo soltó una risita y se recostó en mi hombro.

**Sebastian-**Ahora que recuerdo ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Me mira y sonrie con burla siempre lo hace, llevo 5 años soñando con ella y no me lo dice.

**Chica-**No deberías preguntarlo directamente.

**Sebastian-**Vale la pena inentar.

Ambos reimos y el sueño sigue, seguimos conversando hasta que se me acerca al rostro y me besa.

**Chica-**Es hora de despertar.

**Sebastian-**Te veré luego.

Antes de que todo se desvanezca escucho su voz decirme una sola palabra: Creo que dijo Silver.

Despierto justo cuando el recreo termina y saco mi cuaderno para la siguiente clase.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Ring!

Todos salen del aula al escuchar la campana, yo ya tenía mis cosas guardadas así que salgo con Gonzalo y Mija.

En el trayecto me quedo callado, no quiero hablar, a pesar de tener a mis amigos al lado me sentía solo no escuchaba nada me quedo e n blanco.

Los tengo a mi lado, pero aun así me siento solo.

**Mija-**¿Qué opinas?

**Sebastian-**¿de qué?

**Gonzalo-**¿nos estabas escuchando chipi? (chipi= la tienes pequeña)

**Sebastian-**no seas conchudo y no los escuche estaba pensando.

**Gonzalo-**¿podemos ir a tu casa a jugar play?

**Sebastian-**no se puede.

Creo se sorprendieron un poco.

**Mija-**¿Por qué no se puede?

**Sebastian-**porque es la entrega de libretas.

**Gonzalo-**Eso te pasa por no estudiar imbécil.

**Sebastian-**Estudio para aprobar con 13 o 14 pero ya conocen a mi mama, ella siempre…

**Gonzalo y Mija-…**quiere un 20

**Sebastian-**exacto.

**Mija**-tu madre te exige demasiado.

Doy un suspiro.

**Sebastian**-no, ella solo quiere que me supere, pero no puedo.

Me quedo callado el resto del viaje hasta que llegamos a la villa este, sinceramente estoy un poco preocupado por mis notas.

.

.

.

.

.

Me encuentro en la azotea de mi edificio llevo un palo de escoba y empiezo a golpear un viejo tablón de madera.

**Sebastian-**Tonto…tonto…tonto…

Si son inteligentes, creo que ya sabran lo que pasó. No hay que ser un genio para entender que llego mi madre y empezó a gritonearme.

Pero lo que paso después fue…fue…fue horrible.

**_Flashback (en tercera persona)_**

**Madre de Sebas-¡Eres un tonto!**

**Sebastian-Ya lo siento si baje las notas, no volvera a pasar...**

**Madre de Sebas-¡Claro que no volvera a pasar! ¡Porque ahora estas castigado!**

**Sebastian-¡Pero ma...!**

**Madre de Sebas-¡Callate! ¡¿Crees que o no tengo suficiente con los problemas del trabajo?!**

**Los ojos del chico fueron oscurecidos por su cabello.**

**Sebastian-¿Problemas...? ¿Dices problemas?**

**La voz de Sebastian se torno fria.**

**Sebastian-¿Y te pusiste a pensar en mi?**

**Madre de Sebas-¿Que?**

**Sebastian-¿Te pusiste a pensar si yo tengo problemas?**

**Sebastian levanto su mirada y revelando unas lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, pero su rostro se mantenia frio.**

**Sebastian-Mis mejores amigos estan lejos de mi alcance...Mi padre se encuentra en lineas enemigas...Soy uno de los de bajo rendimiento del salon de clases...y lo peor de todos es que mi propia madre me sigue gritando y ni siquiera me escucha.**

**Ella se acerco**

**Sebastian**-¡SOY UN TONTO!

El último golpe partió la tabla de madera. Cai de rodillas y empecé a golpear el suelo.

Me desahogue lo suficiente y levante mi mirada al suelo.

**Sebastian-¿**Podría ser peor?

Y empezó a llover.

Mi cuerpo temblaba y yo grite molesto y empece a patear cualquier cosa que había enfrente.

**Sebastian-**¡Me lleva el chanfle! ¡Que me lleva me lleva!

Segui haciendo eso un buen rato

_**10 minutos después**_

**Sebastian (saltando sobre las tablas)-**¡Me lleva que me lleva!

Y SEGUI…

_**30 minutos después**_

**Sebastian (golpeando el piso con el palo de escoba)-**¡Me lleva, me lleva, me sigue llevando!

Y SEGUI…

_**1 hora después**_

**Sebastian (¿Con un martillo gigante? Golpeando las tablas)-**¡Me lleva! ¡Me lleva! ¡Me lleva!

Hubiera seguido un poco más, pero un relámpago hizo retumbar todo.

_Narracion en tercera persona_

El chico detuvo su rabieta al escuchar el relámpago.

**Sebastian**-¿Por qué caen? Nunca ha pasado esto.

De la nada, uno de los rayos salio en dirección a Sebastian, el joven asustado tomo el palo de escoba y desvió el relámpago hacia una pared, carbonizándola un poco.

**Sebastian**-Desvie un rayo…desvie… un… rayo…*Loading*…¡OMG desvié un puto rayo!-me puse a hacer le bailecito de la victoria (este bailecito para ser exactos ?6539)

Sin embargo…

**?-**Eso duele mucho.

_Narracion en primera persona_

Esa voz… no no puede ser verdad…me acerque al rincón a donde desvie el rayo y fue cuando vi una cabellera plateada que ya había visto antes.

**Sebastian**-¿Silver?

El humo se disipo y vi a la chica con la que solía soñar, el shock más grande de mi vida y no quedo alli, ella se levanto del suelo y me abrazó.

**Silver**-Hola Sebas…

Y me di cuenta de otra cosa que me llevo un shock mas grande, ella tenia…tenia…tenia alas.

* * *

**Ojala les alla gustado la historia llevaba tiempo pensando si publicarla o no, pero bueno ojala les alla gustado, dejen sus reviews, descansen y pasenla bien. se despide su amigable vecino el guerrerowalker.**


	2. Adios mi querido mundo

_**Opening: Crossing Field- watch?v=tJ0YzW9-G1Q**_

_**Saga: La llegada**_

* * *

Ok…vamos a hacer un recuento:

1.-Desvie un relámpago.

2.-Lo hice con un palo de escoba.

3.-Me esta abrazando una belleza de chica.

4.-Esta chica tiene alas.

Muy bien…muy bien… ¡Que mierda me abre tomado!

¡Esto va contra cualquier cosa que haya visto! y he visto como mierda de cosas.

Como soy alguien quien se considera "maduro" iba a hacer lo más sensato en ese momento que era saltar del edificio.

Sin embargo…

¡PLAF!

Ella…ella… ¡La loca esa me dio una cachetada! ¡O sea, déjenme entender!

Primero me abraza luego me da una bofetada ¡DECIDETE!

**Silver-**Lamento mucho eso.

**Sebastian-**Yo…tu…tu… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

**Silver-**Ibas a hacer una tontería.

Aguántame un momento, tiene alas, ahora que lo noto esta vestida con una especie de túnica blanca y aparte evito que hiciera una de las tonterías mas grandes que he hecho.

Ella es un angel (N.A: ¿Nah en serio?)

**Silver-**¿Te dolió?

**Sebastian-**Para nada

Claro que mi mejilla totalmente roja decía otra cosa.

**Silver-**Permiteme.

Yo solo asentí y ella poso su mano en mi cachete, su mano se envolvió en una pequeña luz blanca y luego retiro su mano. El dolor dejo mi mejilla como si fuera magia.

**Silver-**Esta listo.

Me dedico una sonrisa que creo que me hizo sonrojar.

**Sebastian-**¿Eres…eres un ángel?

Ella soltó una risita burlona.

**Silver-**Creo que es muy tonto preguntarlo ¿no?

Debido a que estoy muy (extremadamente) atontado por su belleza y el golpe solo muevo la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

**Sebastian-**¿Y qué haces aquí?

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

**Silver-**Creo que sería mejor que yo te preguntara ¿qué haces aquí?

Agache la cabeza con tristeza.

**Sebastian-**Si eres un ángel lo abras visto ¿no?

**Silver-**Claro que lo vi después de todo soy tu ángel guardián.

La mire a los ojos y me arrodille ante ella.

**Sebastian-**Lamento en serio que te haya tocado para cuidar alguien tan patético como yo.

La mire al rostro esperando su respuesta y ella volvió a abofetearme. Se veía molesta.

**Silver**-¡Ricardo Sebastian usted será muchas cosas pero no eres patético!

Decidí encararla esa bofetada si me había hecho molestar.

**Sebastian-**¡Que no soy patético! ¡Que no soy patético! ¡¿Has visto cuantas estupideces he hecho en esta vida?! ¡¿DIME LAS HAZ VISTO?!

Lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, sinceramente estaba liberando la angustia acumulada en años.

Esperaba verla molesta, por lo menos asustada. Pero lo siguiente que paso no me lo esperaba.

Ella se acerco a mí y me besó.

Ok esto es lo más raro que me ha pasado alguna vez. Y eso que conocí a un vago que sabía bailar break dance (y no lo hacía nada mal por cierto).

Estuvimos así un rato la lluvia no parecía ser un estorbo, de hecho ya hasta había parado de llover.

Después de lo que me pareció fueron los 60 segundos más grandes de mi vida se alejo de mi, estaba sonrojada.

**Silver-**¿Me…mejor?

Como todo un idiota embobado solo asentí.

**Silver- **Muy bien mi querido Sebas, contéstame: ¿Cuál es tu mayor sueño?

La mire confundido logro sacarme del trance.

**Sebastian-**¿No deberías saberlo?, eres mi ángel guardián después de todo.

**Silver-**Si lo se, pero quiero que tu me lo digas.

Tome aire y di una sonrisa algo triste.

**Sebastian-**Quiero empezar de nuevo, quiero ir a otro lugar quiero…quiero ir a Equestria.

**Silver-**¿Seguro?

**Sebastian-**Si, pero creo que no será así de simple ¿o no?

**Silver-**Exacto a nosotros los ángeles, se nos permite conceder un deseo a la persona que esté a nuestro cuidado ese deseo no debe tener algún motivo malicioso o sino no es cumplido. Pero siempre hay un precio, que pocos han aceptado...

Comencé a sentir mucho miedo por alguna razón. Trague saliva.

**Sebastian-**¿Cuál es ese precio?

Su rostro demostraba nervios parecía dudar.

**Silver-**Te lo pongo así: Si alguien desea algo tiene que dar algo igual...si tu deseas empezar una nueva vida, debes...

**Sebastian**-...debo...

Volvio a dudar.

**Silver**-...dejar tu vida anterior.

Oh mierda...senti un enorme escalofrió recorrer mi espalda y agache la cabeza, ¿tendria el valor de hacerlo? ¿Podría dejar a mi familia?

**Sebastian-**Pero si desaparezco mis padres creerán que me fugue.

El rostro de Silver parecía preocupado.

**Silver-**No lo entiendes Sebas, si viajas a Equestria sería como si no hubieras nacido aquí, tu familia, tus amigos todo aquel que te haya visto te olvidara.

Estaba cabizbajo no pude contener mis lagrimas he hecho locuras, pero ¿podría hacer esto?

**Silver-¿**Aceptas?

Levante mi cabeza y asentí.

**Sebastian-**Si, pero…

**Silver-¿**pero…?

**Sebastian-**Quisiera ir por unas cosas si no te importa.

Ella me miro con esa hermosa sonrisa.

**Silver-**Claro pero ve rápido.

Asentí y baje las escaleras para entrar en mi departamento, todo estaba en silencio. Me dirigí al cuarto de mi mama y alli estaba ella, totalmente dormida y con una lagrima en la mejilla.

Solo la deje descansar y me dirigi a mi cuarto y ahí estaba mi hermano menor (que también estaba dormido), tome mi mochila de escuela y la vacié. Después de todo ya no necesitaría los libros..

Lo primero que guarde fueron un par de cuadernos en blanco..

Decidi cambiarme de ropa: Me vesti con unos pantalones de mezclilla negra y una camiseta roja y una chaqueta con capucha tambien de color negro.

Voltie la cabeza a uno de mis estantes y ahí estaba una vieja caja de zapatos. La abrí y ahí están unos viejos naipes. Los vacié todos en la mochila.

-"_Todos los que te hallan conocido te olvidaran"__  
_

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en mi mente, y por eso me dirigi al cuarto de invitados y tome un album del estante.

Los cogi con delicadeza y los guarde en mi mochila.a.

**Sebastian-**¿Qué me falta?... a ya me acorde.

Tome de mi Mp4 con sus audífonos y su cargador.

Me senté en mi cama y mire por última vez mi alcoba.

De repente vi a mi hermano moverse dormido, me acerque a el y le bese la frente.

**Sebastian-**Adiós Esteban, no olvides estudiar mucho...

Tome el rosario que colgué en su cama y me lo puse luego salí de mi habitación para no tener que llorar.

_Narracion en tercera persona._

El chico entro a la habitación de su madre y sin darse cuenta una lagrima escapaba de su ojo derecho.

**Sebastian-**Te quiero mama, ojala algún dia me puedas perdonar. Lamento haberte golpeado.

Sebastian salió del cuarto mientras empezaba a llorar.

Mientras se dirigía a la puerta por el pasillo una pequeña figura lo observaba.

**?-**¿Hermanito?

_Narracion primera persona_

(Reproducir watch?v=kLo_uX8kn9U )

Empece a caminar hacia Silver mientras lo hacía miles de recuerdo me invadían.

Primero frente a mi estaba Carlos, un viejo amigo. Nos veo cuando jugábamos en la computadora. Esta vez estábamos en el parque jugando fulbito, yo estaba de arquero y el metió un gol. Empezamos a reir.

Luego mi mente salto al dia en que se fue a España a vivir con su madre. Yo llore bastante y lo veía saludarme con la mano desde el avión.

Otro recuerdo esta vez yo estoy en la casa de mi amigo Patricio y estamos jugando naipes, recuerdo como reíamos como tontos.

Luego estoy con Cesar en su casa escuchando música en su computadora.

De la nada estoy con Alejandra hablando y comentando de historias.

Las palabras que me dijeron cada uno antes de alejarme de ellos estaban siendo repetidas en mi mente.

**Carlos-**No lo olvides yo regresare algún día así que no te vayas amigo.

**Patricio-**Que los dioses egipcios te protejan hermano.

**Cesar-**Trata de no hacer tonterías ¿ok?

**Alejandra-**Si escribes una historia mándamela para leerla.

Silver creó un portal en el suelo. Mientras yo solo escuche una frase que cada uno me dijo por coincidencia

**Todos-**Te queremos amigo.

_Narracion en tercera persona (aun no quiten la canción)_

Silver miraba a Sebastian.

**Silver**-¿Te falta algo más?

**Sebastian-**Solo una cosa… ¡Hey Esteban!

El hermano menor de Sebastian estaba en la entrada de la azotea, mirándolo.

**Sebastian-**Trata de no olvidarme porque yo volveré ¡de veras!

El pequeño solo asintió con tristeza.

**Sebastian-**Vamos Silver.

**Silver**-Sí.

Ambos saltaron en el portal y luego de unos segundos este vórtice se volvió una esfera que se contrajo para después expandirse en una gran onda de choque.

Esteban se quedo mirando el mismo punto y antes de bajar murmuró algo.

**Esteban-**Adiós hermanito.

Y se fue de ahí.

* * *

Nadie sabe que ese mismo dia yo me fui de mi mundo junto a Silver, no se si mi hermano me recordara. Solo espero que sí.

No tengo miedo despues de todo no es el fin...es un comienzo...

(Quitar la cancion)

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, solte una lagrima al escribirlo aunque creo que no es para tanto. Espero que les guste, dejen reviews. Y aqui se despide su amigable vecino guerrerowalker.**


	3. ¡Llegue mierda, llegue!

**Bueno amigos y amigas aqui esta el tercer capitulo y contestando a la pregunta de Lyon Wolf si es algo parecido a herself insert, de hecho creo que lo es. Pero eso no importa, disfrute en capitulo :)**

* * *

_**Opening:MLP Opening Casshern: art/MLP-FiM-OP-Casshern-316869552**_

_**Saga: La llegada**_

* * *

_Narración en tercera persona_

En España (Zaragoza para ser exactos) nos encontramos con un muchacho de pelo castaño, piel blanca y ojos café. Además traía puestos unos lentes azules.

El chico traía en su muñeca un reloj que tenía como imagen a Naruto.

**Carlos**-¿Qué estará haciendo Sebastian?

El chico miraba la ventana mientras recordaba a su viejo amigo.

De la nada veía como una corriente de aire se acercaba por la ventana y azotó todo su cuarto dejándolo en el suelo.

**Carlos-¡**¿Qué fue eso?!

Por instinto vio una foto donde estaba con Sebastian y vio como la imagen de su mejor amigo desaparecía dejándolo solo a él.

**Carlos-**La foto… ¿Qué ha pasado?

**?-**Pidio su deseo Carlos eso pasó.

El joven miro que ha espaldas de él se encontraba una chica de pelo rubio, piel bronceada y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules. Estaba vestida con una túnica blanca.

**Carlos-**¿Qui…quien eres?

**.**

.

.

.

.

_Narracion primera persona_

**Sebastian**-¡Esto es increíble!

Estaba deslizándome por el portal como si fuera un tobogán y Silver estaba a mi lado riendo como niña.

**Silver**-Esto es divertido-me decía mientras seguía con su risa.

**Sebastian**-¡Wooho!

Entonces me di cuenta las paredes eran solidas asi que empece deslizarme por las paredes del portal, debo admitirlo… ¡Es grandioso!

Más abajo de nosotros alcance a ver una luz era el final del portal.

**Sebastian-**¡Prepárate Silver!

Estaba sufriendo un ataque de euforia.

**Sebastian y Silver**-¡Allá vamos!

Llegamos al final y vi como la luz nos dejaba ciegos. Y por alguna extraña razón sentí que me estiraba.

Y fue cuando abri los ojos de nuevo pegue uno de los gritos mas pero mas cabrones de mi vida.

**Sebastian- **¡No puede ser!

Estamos, estamos…

**Silver-¡**Cayendo del cielo!

¡Me lleva la chigada porque al puto estilo de No game no Life!

Sin embargo me di cuenta de algo, estaba teniendo la vista mas asombrosa de todas.

**Sebastian-**¡Mira por allá esta Canterlot!

Apunte al hermoso castillo cerca de las montañas y debo admitir que se veía increíble...

**Silver-**¡¿Sebas, ese pueblo acaso no es...?!

Mire el pueblo y no pude evitar soltar una lagrima de la alegría.

**Sebastian-**¡Es Poniville!

Muy bien encontré el pueblo… ¡Pero estoy a 25 metros maldita sea!

**Sebastian-**_Piensa, vamos piensa…si tan solo tuviera alas, ¡UN SEGUNDO!_

*Facepalm mental* soy un reverendo idiota, tengo a un ángel conmigo.

**Sebastian-**¡Silver agárrate de mi espalda!

**Silver**-¡Cla…claro!

Por un segundo me distraje al sentir sus senos en mi espalda, ¡pero al demonio después tendré un tiempo para ser un pervertido!

**Sebastian-**¡Silver a la de tres da el aleteo más fuerte que puedas!

**Silver**-¡S…si!

**Sebastian-¡**1!…..¡2!….¡3!

Estábamos a dos metros del suelo y ella aleteo con todas sus fuerzas y si que tiene fuerza, ¡la muy desgraciada logro crear un cráter!

Caimos al suelo con menos fuerza y sinceramente quería llorar por estar vivo. Pero como tengo dignidad, solo empecé a besar el suelo.

**Sebastian-**Suelo te extrañe tanto *Beso* no vuelvas a dejarme *Beso*

**Silver-**Sebas te encuentras… ¡aaaahhhhh!

El grito de Silver es lo bastante fuerte como para distraerme y voltearme a verla.

**Sebastian-**¿Qué demonios pasa Silver?

Ella me apunta al rostro mientras me mira asustada.

**Silver-**Tu…tu cara.

Es cuando me acerque a un pequeño charco cerca de ahí y si me pasaba algo en la cara me iba a sentir muy pero muy pero preocupado. (Yo vivo de mi público)

**Sebastian-**¡¿QUÉ ME PASO?!

Yo no reconozco para nada al tipo que está en ese reflejo, hasta que me doy cuenta de la horrible verdad.

**Sebastian –**Soy…soy yo.

Mis facciones se ven algo distintas, es como si hubiera crecido 2 años en un segundo.

**Sebastian-**Bueno ahora tendré que hacer más ejercicio.

Yo solo hago deportes de vez en cuando, solo para mantenerme lo suficientemente delgado, digamos que soy algo (extremadamente) flojo.

**Silver-**¿Sebas?

**Sebastian-**¿eh?

**Silver-**¿A dónde iremos?

Mierda, sabía que me había olvidado de algo. Estamos en medio de Everfree y tenemos 2 opciones:

1.-Ir a Canterlot

2.-O ir a Poniville.

Sin embargo un grito me saco de mis pensamientos:

**?-**¡Auxilio!

Mire a Silver y ella solo asintió. Asi que es "hora de ser héroe". (Te odio ben 10 te tiraste a cartoon network)

Corriamos como locos hacia el grito y mientras más corríamos mas fuertes se hacían. Hasta que atravesamos unos árboles llegando a un claro en el que vi a una bestia que reconocí al instante.

Tenia cuerpo de león, alas de murciélago y unas alas de murcielago.

**Sebastian-**Una manticora…

**?-**¡Auxilio!

Quite la vista del animal y vi a un pony que estaba siendo acorralado por este. De hecho ni siquiera era adulto era un adolescente.

_Narracion en tercera persona_

**Silver-**Muy bien Sebastian necesitamos un plan. Soy tu angel guardián y necesito cuidar…

El chico recogió una rama parecida a su palo de escoba y salió disparado hacia la bestia.

**Sebastian-**¡YIPI YAI YEI!

**Silver-**O podemos atacar como animales también sirve.

Sebastian le dio un golpe a la manticora en el rostro provocando que se cayera hacia un lado.

**Pony-**¡¿Qué diablos eres tú?!

**Sebastian-**Te lo explicare luego, Silver sácalo de aquí.

**Silver-**Claro

Y se dirigieron a los arbustos.

**Silver-**¿Sabes a donde podríamos ir?

**Pony-**Tengo un refugio cerca de aquí, podemos ir luego.

**Silver-**Muy bien.

Pero el potro se le quedo viendo.

**Pony**-¿Que son ustedes?-el angel sonrio.

**Silver-**Somos amigos.

La manticora se levanto mirando furiosa al chico quien sonreía burlón.

**Sebastian-**A bailar bestia asquerosa.

El animal se lanzo a matar pero Sebas esquivo el ataque y le dio otro bastonazo en la cabeza, la manticora se recupero del golpe y trato de morderle la pierna, el chico salto aterrizo con fuerza sobre su cabeza, pero esta vez la cola de escorpión lo agarro del cuello quitándole el aire.

**Sebastian-**Maldito…ani…mal-trataba de quitarse la cola del cuello.

La manticora se levanto y estaba sonriendo y relamiendose.

**Sebastian-**Ni…lo…sueñes- y le clavo la vara en el ojo, liberándose.

El rostro de la manticora se lleno de sangre al igual que la vara, mientras el chico tenía unas lágrimas en los ojos y se sobaba el cuello.

**Sebastian-**Nada mal…para alguien que nunca ha peleado-mientras respiraba agitadamente.

El animal salió corriendo como un gato asustado.

_Narracion en primera persona_

Sentí el dolor en mi cuello y comencé a sentir mucha fatiga. Cai de rodillas antes de que todo se hiciera oscuro, juro que escuche alguien gritar mi nombre.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba durmiendo bien y fue cuando sentí algo mojado en mi frente, comencé a escuchar unas voces.

**?-**Es la primera vez que ha peleado así, no me sorprende que se haya desmayado.

**?-**Guau, para ser su primera vez no lo hizo nada mal.

**?-**El es muy especial…por eso lo quiero.

Mis ojos empezaron a abrirse y vi dos figuras borrosas.

**?-**Creo que se está levantando.

Me frote los ojos y fue cuando vi ante mí a Silver y al potro, al parecer estábamos en una cueva.

**Sebastian-**Hola…

Apenas dije una palabra cuando Silver se me echo encima y me dio un beso.

**Silver-**Me tenías preocupada.

**Sebastian-**En serio lo lamento, no esperaba tanta fatiga.

**Pony-**Enserio la tenías muy preocupada, lleva horas cuidándote.

Fije mi vista en el potro, ahora que lo puedo ver bien. Su pelaje era oscuro con la melena dividida en negro y rojo sinceramente se veía bien, su cutie mark era… ¿una bola de fuego?

**Sebastian-**Mucho gusto eh mmm…

**Pony-**Storm, Fire Storm

**Sebastian-**Pues mucho gusto Storm-le di mi mano y la estrechó con su pata.

**Fire-**El gusto es mio no siempre se puede conocer a un humano.

**Sebastian-**¿Conoces nuestra especie?, eso no lo esperaba.

**Fire-**Claro, son nombrados como especie guerrera en la historia antigua.

**Sebastian-**Tampoco esperaba eso…

**Fire**-Y en un pueblo cercano hay una pony que los estudia dia y noche.

**Sebastian-**Ok, eso sí lo sabía.

Dios se que existes asi que por lo que mas quieras, que Lyra no me encuentre.

**Silver-**Fire, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

**Fire-**Claro

**Silver-**¿Dónde están tus padres?

**Sebastian-**¿Cierto en donde están?

Fire agachó la cabeza, un momento acaso…

**Fire-**No se donde…están mis padres

Mierda, esto es incomodo…

**Silver**-Lo lamento, yo no quería recordártelo.

**Fire-**No te procupes, no lo sabias-hizo una sonrisa forzada.

**Sebastian-**Sera mejor que descansemos ya es de noche.

Los tres miramos la entrada y vimos el hermoso cielo estrellado de Equestria.

**Fire-**Tienes razón vamos a dormir-se acurruco y nos dio la espalda.

Escuchamos como nos daba un muy triste: Buenas noches.

Apague la fogata que hicieron y me acurruque para dormir, pero la voz de Silver me despertó.

**Silver-**Sebas…

**Sebastian-**¿Qué pasa Silver?-vi como se sonrojo bastante.

**Silver-**¿Crees que…podría dormir junto a ti?

*GULP* mierda…

**Sebastian-**Claro…porque no

Ella se acerco despacio hasta que estar recostada (muy) cerca de mi, que dios quiera que no note que me dio una erección.

**Silver**-¿Sebas?

**Sebastian-**¿Qué?

**Silver-**¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo?

Dios… eres un maldito

.

.

.

.

.

_Narracion en tercera persona_

Los 3 compañeros se levantaron bastante temprano para comenzar su recorrido hacia el castillo y Sebas y Silver se sorprendieron

**Sebastian-**¿También vas a Canterlot?

**Fire-**Si, necesito hablar con las princesas.

**Silver-**¿Sobre qué?

**Fire-**Disculpen, pero no puedo decírselos.

La pareja se miraron confundidos, pero decidieron no preguntar.

**Sebastian-**Quien diría que el pequeñín tiene secretos

**Fire-**¡Oye tengo 14! ¡Soy casi un corsel!

**Sebastian-**En tus sueños pequeño- le acaricio la melena como a un niño.

**Fire-**¡Hey!-Silver y Sebas se rieron con ganas.

Siguieron caminando por unas horas mientras seguían conversando, hasta que salieron del bosque y vieron la hermosa ciudad de Canterlot.

Se acercaron a la entrada que estaba siendo cuidada por dos guardias.

**Guardia #1**-¡Identifíquese!-ambos guardias apuntaron a Silver y Sebastian con sus lanzas.

**Sebastian**-Tranquilo amigo me llamo Sebastian, ella es Silver y el pequeño...

**Fire**-¡Oye!

**Sebastian-…**es Fire Storm vinimos a Canterlot para hablar con las princesas.

**Guardia #2-**¿Qué clase de especie son?

**Sebastian-**Ah, somos humanos.

Los guardias al escuchar eso tomaron mas fuerte sus lanza y las acercaron mas a ellos.

**Silver-**¿Sebas y ahora que hacemos?

_Narracion primera persona_

*Suspiro* supongo que será por las malas, tome mi rama del bosque y apunte al cielo.

**Sebastian-**¿Ven eso?

Ambos idiotas voltearon a ver a donde apunte.

**Guardia #1 y 2**-¿Qué cosa?

**Sebastian**-¡Esto!

¡PUM!

Les di un golpe a ambos con la rama y cayeron al piso.

**Sebastian-**¡Corran!

Y entramos a Canterlot

**Fire- **¡Fue genial!

**Silver-**¡¿No se te pudo ocurrir otra cosa?!-le sonreí.

**Sebastian-**NO-ella me miro molesta.

**Sebastian-**Mira por lo menos logramos entrar y no hay ningún guardia a la vista.

Y de la puta nada como 25 guardias nos rodearon, ¡WTF! ¿De dónde carajo salieron estos?

**Silver-**¿Alguna idea genio?

**Sebastian-**Solo una…

Me volvió a mirar molesta.

**Silver-**Mas te vale que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

Mire a Fire y me sonrio estábamos pensando lo mismo.

**Fire y Sebas-**¡A pelear!

Los 25 guardias se nos lanzaron encima…esto no será fácil.

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza, pero tuve mucho que hacer en la escuela y ademas estuve haciendo cosas importante (Flojear), ojala les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen reviwes y cualquier consulta que tengan, lo quiero y se despide su querido vecino el guerrerowalker.**


	4. Problemas en el reino

**Tal y como prometí, aqui esta el capitulo 4. :) Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

_**Opening:MLP Opening Casshern art/MLP-FiM-OP-Casshern-316869552**_

_**Saga: La llegada**_

* * *

_Narracion en tercera persona_

Sebastian tomo su rama y golpeo al primer guardia, para luego de ser derribado por otros 4 guardias.

**Sebastian-**¡Quitense!

El chico se levanto y tiro a los guardias que se le pusieran en frente, pero esta vez 5 se lanzaron para sujetar sus piernas y tumbarlo.

**Sebastian-**¡Suéltenme!, ¿Fire como vas?

**Fire**-¡Estoy bien!-alrededor de Fire se veian 3 guardias noqueados y otros 5 mas cerca de estos.

**Sebastian-**¿Silver y tu?

**Silver-**Yo bien- 7 guardias estaban desmayados y a los pies de la chica.

**Sebastian-**¡Que me suelten!-Sebastian giro sobre sí mismo y golpeando a los guardias que lo sujetaban.

**Silver-**Creo que asustaste a los habitantes.

Sebas volteo a ver a los ponys y los veía escondidos en los locales. Además se veian muy temerosos.

**Sebastian-**Ya se les pasara.

De la nada uno de los guardias se levanto y lanzo una chispa verde al aire creando unos extraños fuegos artificiales.

**Fire- **Eso no es bueno…

Y respondiendo al llamado, 90 guardias vinieron a ayudar.

_Narracion primera persona_

¡No mames son un pincho de guardias! ¡¿De dónde putas salen?!

**Silver-**¿Algún plan, Sebas?

Muy bien son 90 guardias nosotros somos 3, ¡Piensa Sebas, piensa…!

_Narracion tercera persona_

**Fire-**Sebas ¿Qué hacemos?

No hubo respuesta…

**Silver-**¡¿Sebastian que debemos…

**(Reproducir watch?v=tQaxbhubmQM)**

Sebas estaba a 15 metros de distancia corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

**Sebas-**¡RUN BICHT RUN!

**Fire y Silver-**¡Hijo de tu…!

Pero aun así siguieron el ejemplo y corrieron con tremendo ejército atrás.

**Fire-**¡¿Correr fue tu mejor idea!?

**Sebastian-**Prefiero llamarla "retirada táctica"

**Silver-**¿Era necesario salir corriendo?

**Sebastian-**Díselo a ellos.

Voltearon a ver como los 90 guardias seguían tras ellos. Sebastian vio que no iban a dejar de perseguirlos.

**Sebastian-**Separémonos…

**Silver-**¿Por qué?

**Sebastian-**Nos veremos en 5 minutos en la entrada del palacio, tengo un plan.

**Fire-**¿Este plan funcionara?

**Sebastian-**Eso creo.

**Silver-**Es mejor que nada…

**Fire-**Muy bien nos vemos en la entrada del palacio.

**Silver y Sebastian- **¡Si!

Se fueron por una calle distinta, siendo cada uno seguido por 30 ponys.

(Fin del soundtrack)

.

.

.

.

.

_Narracion primera persona (?)_

**?-**Que día tan aburrido…

Sinceramente no quisiera seguir trabajando, estoy demasiado cansada. Por suerte ya termine mis deberes bastante temprano.

Pero la puerta se abrió de la nada revelándome a un guardia.

**Guardia-**Princesa tenemos problemas…

**Celestia-**¿Qué es lo que sucede?

**Guardia-**Me han mandado un mensaje al parecer hay un pony y unas bestias extrañas invadiendo la ciudad.

**Celestia-**¿Saben que raza son?

Vi como empezó a rascarse la barbilla. Yo tome una taza de te que había en mi trono.

**Guardia-**Pues el primero es un pony de tierra, los otros dos están vestidos y dicen ser humanos…

La tasa se me cayó al piso, esto no podía ser cierto…

**Guardia-**Princesa ¿hay algún problema?

**Celestia-**Necesito que los capturen…deprisa, tengo que escribir algo.

**Guardia-**¡Si su alteza!

Salió de aquí y me senté en mi trono para hacer la carta, parece que no podre terminar temprano.

.

.

.

.

.

_Narracion primera persona _

_(Reproducir el soundtrack watch?v=0k3onazsn_Q)_

**Sebastian-**¡Fuera del camino!

Dos ponis que se encontraban paseando se lanzaron hacia los lados mientras se quedaban viendo como los guardias me perseguían.

**Sebastian-**Mierda, ¡¿Es que no se cansan?!-mire hacia atrás y vi como los cabrones seguían sin cansarse.

Continúe por un rato, hasta que por la puta mala suerte me meti en un callejón sin salida.

**Sebastian-**¡Demonios!-de la nada se me vino una idea-¡Por favor que los videojuegos, el anime y el parkour sirvan de algo!

Segui corriendo a toda velocidad, para luego comenzar a saltar por las paredes del estrecho callejón, sinceramente me siento muy increíble.

**Sebastian-**Naruto y Auditore ojala se sientan orgullosos de mi .

Salte por los techos para seguir el plan y tomar un camino hacia el palacio, aun así los guardias me seguían por tierra. Tengo suerte de estar en los techos siendo sincero, la única razón por la que me metí al callejón es porque estaba perdido.

Seguí saltando por los tejados, para luego bajar por un poste, lo bueno es que si seguía de frente lograría llegar al palacio.

Les llevaba una buena ventaja, pero seguí corriendo. Porque si llego a cagar esto…Silver me matara.

Segui corriendo y de callejones a mi lado aparecieron Silver y Fire. Cada uno con su grupo de perseguidores.

**Sebastian-**Hola chicos ¿hubo algún problema?-ambos negaron.

**Fire-**Para nada estos tipos son unos inútiles.

**Silver-**Muy bien ¿cuál era tu plan?

**Sebastian-**No, aun tenemos que llegar a la entrada.

Seguimos corriendo los 90 guardias volvieron a unirse en un solo grupo. Para seguir persiguiéndolo.

Ya cuando logramos llegar a la entrada me puse serio.

**Silver-**¿Ya es hora del plan?

**Sebastian-**Si, primero Fire sujeta mi pierna.

**Fire-**¡¿Por qué?!

**Sebastian-**Solo hazlo.

Fire ofuscado se sujeto de mi pierna como un perro, se ve muy gracioso.

**Sebastian-**Muy bien Silver, cuando te diga daras el aleteo más fuerte que puedas, Si es posible en dirección a los guardias.

**Silver-**¡Si señor!

Trague saliva, los guardias casi llegaban.

**Sebastian-**Cuando diga "3", tú soltaras mi pierna ¿ok?

**Fire-**Espera, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

**(Fin del SOUNDTRACK)**

_Narracion tercera persona_

Sin escuchar Sebastian comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo, aun con Fire sujetado de su pierna.

**Fire-**¡Me estoy mareando!

**Sebastian-**…1…

**-**…2…

**Fire-**Creo que voy a vomitar-mientras se llevaba el casco a la boca.

**Sebastian**-¡3!

El chico dio una poderosa patada al mismo tiempo que Fire se soltaba y salio disparado.

**Sebastian-**¡Ahora Silver!

El ángel dio una poderosa ráfaga de aire que conviertio a Fire en una bala directo hacia los guardias.

¡PUM!

Fire logro atravesar a todo el ejército y dejarlos igual que él: En el piso y queriendo golpear al humano.

**Fire-**Todo me da vueltas…

Silver se acerco a Sebastian, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

**Silver-**Fue un buen plan…

**Sebastian (totalmente sonrojado)-**Gra…gracias…

*burp*

La pareja volteo a ver a Fire vomitando en un barril.

**Fire-**¿Era necesario…*burp*… lanzarme…*burp*…?

**Sebastian-**Eras tú o Silver y estoy seguro que no hubiera aceptado, ¿verdad?

**Silver-**claro, ¿acaso estás loco?

Sin embargo, sin que se dieran cuenta un grupo de guardias, hizo aparecer con su magia una cadena.

**Guardia**-¡Te tenemos!-lanzaron la cadena, logrando atrapar a Sebas.

De la nada todos los guardias comenzaron a levantar y lanzarles cadenas para atraparlos.

**Sebastian-**¡Suéltenme!

**Silver**-¡Sebas!- trato de quitarle las cadenas, sin embargo a ella también la agarraron.

**Sebastian-**¡No suéltenla!-volteo a ver hacia otro lado y vio a Fire siendo atrapado por las cadenas.

**Fire-**¡Sueltenme malditos!

**Sebastian-**¡Fire!-el chico trato de levantarse, pero más guardias lo encadenaron-¡No suéltenme!

**Guardia-**¡Espero que les guste el calabozo!

**Sebastian**-¡No!-Sebastian veía como sus amigos eran jalados en contra de su voluntad-¡suelten…!

El chico no pudo terminar de hablar, uno de los guardias lo golpeo en el rostro.

**Guardia**-¡Cállate!

Sebastian vio con ira al guardia, de la nada sintió algo extraño dentro de él.

**Sebastian**-He dicho… ¡QUE LOS SUELTEN!

Una ráfaga de aire se expandió desde el chico hasta los guardias, los cuales se sentían abrumados. De uno a uno, fueron desmayándose y cayendo al piso, los ojos de cada uno quedaron en blanco.

Hasta el mismo Sebastian se comenzó a sentir débil y cansado y después de unos segundos se desmayó

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Narración primera persona_

Estaba en un vacio negro, sinceramente no recuerdo que paso ni como llegue aquí.

**Sebastian**-¡¿HOLA?!-grite con todas mis fuerzas, pero mi respuesta fue un eco.

**Sebastian**-¡¿HAY ALGUIEN?!-la misma respuesta

**Sebastian-**¡¿HOLA?!-sin embargo esta vez obtuve respuesta.

**?-**Prepárate…-me contesto casi en un susurro.

**Sebastian-**¿Qué?

**?-**Iremos por ti…

**Sebastian-**¿Dónde estás, quien eres?

**?-**Estamos cerca…

Mire por todos lados, buscando a quien hablaba.

De la nada vi como una relámpago violeta se dirigía hacia mi.

.

.

.

.

.

Me desperté de golpe y vi a mi alrededor, me encontraba en una celda. Voltee un poco más la cabeza y vi a Silver y Fire observarme fijamente.

**Sebastian-**Hola chicos ¿Cómo…

No pude terminar, Silver me dio un abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

**Silver**-¡Tonto, me tenías muy preocupada!

Tiene derecho a abrazarme, está preocupada, el problema es que mi rostro esta entre sus pechos ¡y no puedo respirar!

**Fire**-¿Silver?

**Silver**-¿Si?

**Fire-**¿Es normal que Sebas se ponga azul?

Creo que Silver por fin se dio cuenta, porque al fin me soltó.

**Silver (sonrojamiento nivel dios)-**Yo enserio lo siento.

**Sebastian-**No te preocupes.

Aunque en realidad, siendo sincero ese abrazo me gustó.

**Sebastian-**¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

**Fire-**Nos trajo la princesa.

**Sebastian-**¿En serio?-Silver asintió mis palabras.

**Fire**-Si, después de que todos los guardias se desmayaran nos teletransportó aquí, el problema es que no despertabas.

Un minuto…

**Sebastian-**¿Chicos cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?

Ambos se miraron nerviosos, Silver estaba chocando sus dedos como Hinata.

**Silver-**Llevas 5 horas…

Mierda, simplemente…mierda

Iba a preguntarles más cuando escuchamos unos pasos, alguien se estaba acercando.

Fue cuando quede totalmente estupefacto.

Frente a mi había una yegua, de pelaje blanco, traía una tiara y zapatillas de oro.

Era bastante alta, tenía cuerno y un par de alas.

Su cutie mark era un sol.

Estaba frente a Celestia.

* * *

**Lo prometi y yo siempre cumplo, ojala les haya gustado y siento la demora :( el colegio tiene la culpa.**

**Pero que se le va a hacer asi es la vida, ojala les haya gustado el capitulo, y dejen sus reviews si tienen dudas para poder responderlas. Cuidense los quiere, su amigable vecino el guerrerowalker.**


	5. El recuerdo de un conocido

**¡No tienen idea de cuanto los extrañe!**

**En serio con toda mi alma lamento haber tardado tanto, solo que tuve el bloqueo mas grande de todos, ademas tenia que ir al colegio -_-**

**-¡Pero tu no vas al colegio!**

**Bueno si pero tenia que igualarme...**

**-¡Tampoco te igualas!-**

**Pero tenia que estudiar mierda...**

**-¡Tu no estudias maldito!**

**Ok al demonio, saquen a este pinche pendejo de aquí...**

**-No esperen sueltenme...¡NOOOO...!**

**No ya hablando en serio, tuve problemas en el colegio y ademas tenia mis deberes familiares. Y como soy un semi-responsable los cumplo lo mejor que puedo.**

** Pero Ignoremos eso, pues ya estoy aquí...**

**¡Con las pilas puestas!**

**¡Mas inspirado que nunca!**

**Asi que... ¡COOOOOOMEEEENCEMOS!**

**(Y por si se han dado cuenta cambie el opening)**

**y casi lo olvido ****Este capitulo tendra una aparicion de un gran personaje , pero no les hare spoiler asi que ustedes tendran que leerlo :p**

* * *

_**Opening: Crossing field- watch?v=tJ0YzW9-G1Q**_

_**Saga: La llegada**_

* * *

_Narracion tercera persona_

-¡Alejandra baja a cenar!

**Alejandra-**¡En un momento mama!

Nos encontramos en el hogar (más exactos en la habitación) de una chica de pelo negro, piel trigueña y ojos café. La chica estaba a punto de apagar su laptop cuando todo su cuarto comenzo a temblar

**Alejandra**-¿Que pasa?

Apenas dijo eso la joven fue tumbada en el piso por una extraña onda de choque.

**Alejandra**-¿Que...que fue eso?-la chica se levanto muy adolorida, pero...

-¡ALEJANDRA TENEMOS PROBLEMAS!

La chica vio que una de las ventanas se abrió revelando una videollamada de Carlos.

**Alejandra-**Carlos ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

**Carlos-**¡Es Sebastian!

**Alejandra-**¿Qué le ha pasado?

**Carlos-**No sé como exactamente…pero dejo este mundo.

Alejandra sintió el peor susto de su vida.

**Alejandra-**¡¿Esta muerto?!

**Carlos-**No, dios mio, está vivo pero se fue a otro mundo.

**Alejandra-**Carlos, esto no es chistoso.

**Carlos-**No es un chiste, explícale por favor.

**Alejandra-**¿A quien le hablas?

**?-**A mí-

Alejandra volteo y vio tras ella a un extraño chico, tenía el cabello rojo, la piel era blanca y sus ojos eran de un exotico color violeta..

**Alejandra**-¿Quién eres tu? Y ¡¿Cómo entraste a mi habitación?!

De la nada junto a Carlos apareció una chica rubia que saludo al desconocido a través de la computadora.

**Nanoko-**Hola Blake cuanto tiempo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Celestia**-Parece que despertaste.

No puedo contestar, ¿la razón? ¡Tengo a Celestia frente a mí, ustedes quedarían igual!

**Sebastian**-Yo..yo..tu…usted…usted es Celestia.

**Celestia**-Es raro que tú me conozcas, después de todo tu especie esta extinta.

Le di una sonrisa.

**Sebastian**-Si mi querido amigo Fire aquí presente, me lo dijo.

Suspire con tristeza.

**Sebastian**-Es lamentable ser el único humano aquí. Bueno exceptuando a Silver ella es un ángel.

Celestia se mantuvo seria un rato, pero luego soltó una risita que nos sorprendió bastante.

**Celestia-**Por qué mejor no me dicen como un joven humano termino en mi reino.

Yo y Silver intercambiamos miradas, ¿debería decirle?

**Sebastian-**Soy un viajero…

Ok, aqui es cuando mas tengo que aplicar mi inteligencia…ademas no quiero ir a la luna.

**Celestia-**¿Y de donde vienes?

Piensa, piensa...

**Sebastian-**Vengo de una nación lejana.

**Celestia-**¿Y exactamente donde queda esa nacion?

¡Deja de preguntar?...

**Sebastian-**En uno de los lugares mas reconditos de este mundo.

**Celestia-**¿Acaso no eres muy joven para viajar?

**Sebastian**-No tengo padres que me digan lo contrario...

De la nada me invadio una tristeza real, pues dudo que los vuelva a ver, al menos sirvió de algo. Al parecer Celestia se la creyo.

**Celestia**-En serio lo siento, no lo sabia...

**Sebastian**-No se preocupe-le sonreí con tranquilidad.

**Celestia-**¿Fue tan necesario noquear a mis guardias?

**Sebastian (con la mano en la barbilla)-**Oiga nos apuntaron con lanzas

*La aparición de una plantita rodante*

**Sebastian**-Ok, pude decir algo mejor.

**Fire-**Considerando que estuviste dormido por 5 horas… si pudiste decir algo mejor.

**Celestia-**Aun tengo una pregunta…

¿Y ahora que?

**Celestia**-¿Les gustaria quedarse en mi castillo?

No pienses estupideces, no pienses estupideces, no pienses estupideces... *imágenes de la rule34 aparecen* ¡mierda!

**Sebastian**-¿Nos esta ofreciendo hospedaje princesa?

**Celestia-**Claro, ¿o tienen donde quedarse?

**Fire-**No…

**Silver-**Para nada…

**Sebastian-**Estamos en la calle…

**Celestia-**Entonces quédense, yo insisto.

Iba a preguntarle a los chicos si enserio querian quedarse, cuando escuche unos horribles susurros a mis espaldas:

**Silver y Fire-**Acepta, por que si no tenemos unas camas en las que dormir esta noche, ¡te castramos!

Di que si mierda, di que sí

¡Lo estoy haciendo!

No es cierto lo estas pensando idiota.

Ay, disculpa...

**Celestia-**¿Entonces aceptan?

Me lance contra los barrotes, y si la asuste un poco.

**Sebastian-**Usted no es solo hermosa también muy amable gracias.

**Celestia-**_¿Acaso...me dijo hermosa?_-vi como Celestia se ponia un poco roja. Pero lo ignore.

_Narracion tercera persona_

La princesa Celestia se sonrojo bastante, antes de abrirles la puerta de la celda y recibir un abrazo de Sebastian.

**Sebastian**-No tiene idea de la que me acaba de salvar.

**Celestia-**Si...n-no hay de que. Por favor espérenme afuera y los llevare a sus habitaciones-los chicos asintieron y salieron los 3 del calabozo dejando a Celestia algo sonrojada.

-Vaya Tia, oigo a tu corazón latir bastante...

Celestia salio de su trance para ver a su sobrina aparecer de entre las sombras.

**Celestia-**N-no entiendo d-de que me hablas Cadance-la princesa del sol estaba algo roja.

**Cadance-**Pero tia si estas sonrojada...se te ve adorable...

Celestia se volteo para ponerse mas roja.

**Celestia-**E-eso no importa C-Cadence, dime ¿el estaba mintiendo?

**Cadance-**Bueno...algo asi...

**Celestia-**Explícate...

**Cadence-**Cuando le preguntaste sobre su origen si empezó a mentirte; lo sentí. Pero...

**Celestia-**¿Pero...?

**Cadence-**...cuando empezó a hablarte sobre sus padres, fue cuando se puso raro...

**Celestia-**¿A que te refieres?

**Cadence-**Hacia tiempo que no sentia algo así y menos asi de fuerte-la princesa vio preocupada a su sobrina.

**Celestia-**¿A que te refieres?

**Cadence-**Tristeza...

Celestia la miro confundida.

**Celestia-**¿Tristeza?

**Cadence-**No solo eso, habia odio, rencor, soledad y muy fuertes.

**Celestia-**¿De que tan fuertes hablamos?

******Cadence-**Yo no senti tales sentimientos...bueno...desde que destruimos al Rey sombra.

Celestia se quedo callada por unos momentos.

**Celestia**-¿Que recomiendas, vigilarlo?

**Cadence**-No, se daría cuenta de los guardias y dudaría de nosotros.

**Celestia**-¿Entonces que hacemos?-Cadence se rascaba la barbilla buscando ideas.

**Cadence**-Creo que ya se quien podria ser...

Celestia la miro confundida.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sebastian-**¿Y que crees que este haciendo la princesa?

**Fire-**Yo que se, ¿cosas de princesa?

**Sebastian-**Es la respuesta mas estúpida que he oido...

**Fire**-¿Tanto como tu? : "Nos apuntaron con lanzas"

**Sebastian**-Maldito enano...-el chico estaba en un rincón haciendo circulos.

**Fire-**¡Ha quien le dices enano!-

**Sebastian**-¡A ti maldito enano!-

**Fire**-¡NO SOY UN ENANO!-

**Sebastian**-¡Quítate me estas aplastando!-

**Fire-**¡NO SOY ENANO!

**Sebastian-**¡QUE TE QUITES!

Y comenzaron a pelear al puro estilo de los dibujos animados. (Ya saben la nube de polvo esa).

¿Y que hacia Silver?, simple estaba viendo como se peleaban mientras le palpitaba una vena en la frente. Y por alguna razón desconocida ella empezó a levantar el puño y...

¡PUM!

**Fire y Sebas-**Eso...duele...

Ambos machos estaban con la cabeza estampada en el piso y el puño de Silver estaba echando humo.

**Silver-**¡¿PUEDEN DEJAR DE PELEAR?!

**Sebastian-**No era...necesario...golpearnos

**Fire-**Solo tenias que...decir por favor...

**Silver-**¿Pero me hubieran escuchado?

**Sebastian-**Para nada...-Silver lo tomo del cuello de la camiseta y con una mirada que prometia dolor.

**Silver-**¡¿Entonces...?!

**Sebastian-**¿Te dije que te vez linda enojada?

La chica soltó a Sebastian contra el suelo. Fire miraba sorprendido esto.

**Sebastian-**Auch...

**Silver**-¿En serio piensas eso?-la joven angel se cubrio el rostro cubriendo su sonrojo.

**Sebastian**-Si lo creo- Sebas se arrastro y se acerco al oido de Fire-Aprende mi pequeño amigo a eso se le llama yandere.

**Fire-**Yandere...wooooow...

**Sebastian-**Si...woooow

**Celestia-**Disculpen la demora**-**la alicornio llego salio de la mazmorra solo para ver a Silver sonrojada y a Fire mirando asombrado a Sebas-¿me perdi de algo?

**Sebastian-**No es nada princesa, no se preocupe.

**Celestia-**Bueno si no es molestia, seguidme por favor.

**Sebastian-**Claro princesa, venga chicos.

Celestia, Sebastian, Fire y Silver comenzaron a caminar por el enorme palacio de Canterlot.

_Narracion primera persona_

La forma mas facil de describir el viaje fue... incomodo.

Por alguna razon ninguno decia algo. Y cuando dirigia mi mirada hacia Celestia ella la evitaba.

**Fire**-¿Eh...princesa?-Gracias a dios Fire, al fin alguien dice algo.

**Celestia-**¿Si joven Fire?

**Fire**-¿En que habitacion estaremos?

**Celestia-**Bueno veran...solo me quedan dos habitaciones.

**Silver-**¿Por que solo tiene 2?

**Celestia-**Las otras estan ocupadas-Nos vio por el rabillo del ojo-las guardianas estan de visita.

Oh no...

**_Subconciente de Sebas..._**

**Lado brony:** ¡Buscalas!

**Razon-**Sigue el maldito plan

**Lado brony:** ¡Que las busques!

**Razon-¡**Sigue el maldito plan!

**Lado brony:** ¡QUE-LAS-BUSQUES!

**Razon-¡**Que sigas el puto plan!

**_Fuera del subconciente de Sebas..._**

_Narracion tercera persona_

**Celestia-**¿Que le pasa a...?

**Silver-**Sebastian, se llama Sebastian...

**Fire-**Y sinceramente no tenemos idea de que esta haciendo...

¿Que le estaba pasando?, facil, su mano derecha (razon) estaba tapando su boca y la izquierda (lado brony) trataba de quitar la derecha.

**Sebastian-**Fire...abofeteame-el chico mientras tratabe de mantener su boca totalmente tapada.

**Fire-**¿Seguro?

**Sebastian-**Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta...

¡PLAF!

**Sebastian-**Ok, otra vez...

¡PLAF!

**Sebastian-**Otra vez...

¡PLAF!

**Sebastian-**Una ultima vez...

¡PLAF!

**Sebastian-**Ok basta...

¡PLAF!

**Sebastian-**¡Que basta!

¡PLAF!

**Fire-**¿Por que me pegas?

¡PLAF!

**Sebastian-**Te dije que te detuvieras

¡PLAF!

**Fire-**Pues no te escuche...

¡PLAF!

**Sebastian-**¡Pues ya lo sabes!

¡PLAF!

**Silver-**¡Suficiente!

¡PUM!

Ambos machos quedaron con el rostro en el suelo.

**Fire y Sebas-**Auch...

**Celestia-**Esto...¿pasa a menudo?

**Silver-**No recien empiezan hoy y ya estan colmando mi paciencia...

**Fire y Sebas-**...Yandere...

**Silver-**¿Dijeron algo?-Silver lo dijo de manera tan tierna que asusto a los chicos haciendo que se abrazaran.

**Fire-**No dijimos nada en serio...

**Sebastian-**¿Te he dicho que te vez linda cuando estas molesta?

**Silver-**¿Lo crees?-Silver se cubrio el rostro para ocultar su sonrojo...otra vez.

Celestia miraba todo esto con una gota en la nuca, esto grupo era algo... inusual.

**Celestia-**Sin ofender, pero ustedes son algo...

**Silver (por la izquierda)-**¿Peculiares...?

**Fire (por la derecha)-**¿Raros...?

**Sebastian (¿en el techo?)-**¿Extraños...?

**Celestia-**Si un poco-luego la princesa señalo a Sebastian-¿Como es que...?

Todos se le quedaron viendo al chico.

**Sebastian-**¿Por que me miran?

**Silver-**¿Eh Sebastian?

**Sebastian-**¿Siiiiiiiiii?

**Fire-**Sabes que estas en el techo ¿verdad?

**Sebastian-**¿En serio?-Sebas se miro a si mismo por unos segundos-¡D´OH!

El chico se resbalo del techo golpeandose con fuerza la espalda.

**Sebastian-**Auch...me dolio.

**Celestia-**Bueno, mejor les muestro de una vez sus habitacionessin embargo Sebas no se movio.

**Sebastian-**Ehhh chicos si no es molestia, ¿Pueden arrastrarme?

**Fire-**¿Por que?-comence a sudar de los nervios.

**Sebastian-**Bueno...veran es que...

**Silver-**¿Que?

**Sebastian-**...no siento la espalda.

.

.

.

.

.

_Narracion en tercera persona_

Luego de que Silver pudiera curar a Sebas, siguieron caminando y pararon frente a una habitacion.

**Celestia-**Muy bien, solo tengo 2 habitaciones asi que un par de ustedes tendrá que compartir habitación.

Las miradas de Silver y Sebas se cruzaron por un segundo. Se sonrojaron por el hecho de dormir juntos y sobre todo en la misma cama.

**Sebastian-**Sera... mejor...que Silver duerma aqui sola...una dama necesita...espacio...yo compartiré habitación con Fire.

**Fire-**¿Oye por que yo debo...?-Fire no termino de habalar porque Sebastian le dio un golpe en la cabeza-¿Oye por que...?-otro golpe-Ok mejor me callo.

Silver se le acerco y le beso la mejilla con ternura, poniendolo aun mas rojo de lo que ya estaba.

**Silver-**Que caballeroso, gracias.

**Sebastian-**No hay de que...jejejeje..._Vamos Silver entra antes de que me arrepienta_

**Celestia-**Bueno, si ya esta decidido esta sera su habitacion por hoy joven Silver. Caballeros siganme.

**Fire-**Claro princesa-el pony se sobaba adolorido la cabeza-Vamos Tonto.

**Sebastian-**Ya voy, ya voy...

Iba a seguirles el paso cuando sintio que Silver le jalo de las ropas. El chico sintio que se le acerco al oido.

**Silver (susurrando)-**Dejare mi puerta abierta si quieres "divertirte".

Al tener una "imaginacion activa", a Sebastian comenzo a salirle una hemorragia nasal..

**Sebastian-***gulp* cla...claro Silver gra...gracias por el mensaje.

Silver le guiño el ojo y luego cerro la puerta dejando a Sebas repitiendo la misma palabra en su mente.

**Sebastian-**_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda..._

**Fire-**¿Sebas vienes o no?-eso saco al joven de su trance

**Sebastian-**¡Voy!

.

.

.

.

.

**Fire-**¿Un dia muy agitado no crees?

**Sebastian-**¿Eh?

**Fire-**Digo, entramos a Canterlot , peleamos con los guardias, los vencimos, nos arrestaron y ahora estamos hospedados en el palacio de la mismisima princesa Celestia.

**Sebastian-**Si tienes razon.

Ambos chicos se encontraba recostados junto a la chimenea de su habitacion compartida. Ninguno tenia sueño asi que decidieron conversar un poco mientras veian el fuego .

**Sebastian-**Fire...

**Fire-**¿Que pasa Sebas?

**Sebastian-**¿Dijiste que vencimos a los guardias?

El joven pony dio un suspiro.

**Fire-**Si, y ni siquiera se como paso, tu de alguna manera te los cargaste a todos.

**Sebastian-**¿Me los cargue a todos?

**Fire-**Que no me escuchaste, sí tu te los cargaste a todos.

**Sebastian-**_¿Yo? ¿cargarme a todos esos guardias? ¿Como?_

Las dudas invadian su mente de nuestro joven protagonista y mientras el estaba en sus pensamientos, Fire se habia acercado a la mochila de Sebas y comenzo a examinar su interior.

**Fire-**¿Sebas que es esto?

**Sebastian-**¿Ah?

Sebastian se asusto un poco cuando vio a su amigo con su MP4 .

**Sebastian-**Es mi MP4 y ten cuidado es delicado.

**Fire-**¿MP4?-la cara que traia se traducia como "no entiendo"

**Sebastian-**A claro, aqui no existen te explico-tomo uno de los auriculares y se lo coloco en la oreja a Fire-es para escuchar musica.

El chico presiono la funcion aleatoria y fue cuando Fire se sorprendio al escuchar musica salir de esos "cablecitos".

**Fire-**Esto es impresionante, ¿como es que...?

**Sebastian-**De donde vengo la tecnologia esta mas avanzada que aquí.

**Fire-**¡Genial!, ¿que mas tienes en esa mochila tuya?-Fire metio su cabeza dentro de la mochila y comenzo a buscar toda cosa que le llamara la atencion.

Y fue cuando...

**Fire-**¿Hey Sebas que es esto?

Sebastian volteo y fue cuando vio una pequeña caja de color rojo y justamente estaba en las manos ( o mejor dicho cascos ) de su compañero.

**Sebastian-**Esa caja...

El chico se acerco a la caja y la examino bien.

**Fire-**¿Que pasa, porque la revisas tanto?

**Sebastian-**Crei que habia perdido esa caja...

**Fire-**¿Acaso es un regalo Sebas?-el joven miro la cajita de madera con cierta nostalgia.

**Sebastian-**Se podria decir...-el chico examino el pequeño seguro de la cajita-...me lo dieron hace 4 años y hasta ahora no la he abierto.

**Fire-**¿Y quien te lo dio?-fue cuando Sebastian comenzo a reir un poco.

**Sebastian-**Fue hace mucho tiempo y ademas no tengo ganas de contarlo.

Fire se acerco a el y uso la tactica mas infame de todos los mundos y dimensiones existentes: Los temibles ojos de cachorrito.

**Sebastian-**¿Quieres que te lo cuente verdad?

**Fire-**Siiiiiii...

**Sebastian-**¿Seguiras con esa cara si no te cuento verdad?

**Fire-**Siiiiii...

**Sebastian-**¿Eres gay verdad?

**Fire-**Siiiiii...¡hey espera no!

**Sebastian-**Jajajajajaja...ok te contare.

_**Flashback (narracion primera persona)**_

**Fue hace 4 años estaba de visita en Mexico, en esa epoca era por decirlo asi un problematico. Solia hacer muchas travesuras para llamar la atencion,**

**recuerdo haber hecho a los maestros buscarme en todo el patio de recreo y esa es una de las razones por la que en conducta solia reprobar.**

**Pero bueno me estoy desviando durante mi estancia en aquel pais no hice de mucho, me la pase molestando a mis tios. ****Y creo que el hecho de que no les gustara mucho mis travesuras fue la razon por la que me levante temprano y yo solo me fui a tomar mi avion.**

***Interrupcion***

**Fire-**¿Que es un avion?

**Sebastian-**Son unas enormes y rapidas maquinas de metal que usamos para viajar de un pais a otro, en mi mundo inventamos distintos medios de transporte porque nos ahorra mucho el caminar.

**Fire**-¿Es enserio, mas rapido que el tren?

**Sebastian-**Si, mucho mas rapido.

**Fire-**Guau que increible.

**Sebastian-**Muy bien continuo...

***Reanudando***

**Me arrepenti de haber ido solo estaba caminando con miedo, habia demasiada gente y eso por alguna razon me suele causar panico. Comence a correr desesperadamente trataba encontrar mi avion y salir de aqui. Sin embargo...**

**¡PUM!**

**?-Eso dolio...**

**Sebastian-¡¿Que diablos?!**

**Por estar distraído no vi frente a mí a un joven bastante alto, vestía con una gabardina negra al igual que su ropa, se veía algo grande, en especial porque tenía un mecho de cabello todo blanco mientras que el resto era negro, casi no le preste más atención, pues se veía intimidante y sobretodo, enojado, al parecer tire su refresco sin querer, se quedó manchado por completo por mi culpa.**

**Sebastian-Lo siento señor, ¡por favor no me haga daño!-cerré los ojos y me cubrí con mis manos.**

**Joven-Oye no me digas señor me hace sentir viejo- **

**Sebastian-¿Eh?**

**Estaba frente a mí con la mano extendida.**

**Joven-vamos, ponte de pie – de forma muy gentil**

**Sebastian-¿N...no esta molesto?**

**Joven-Fue un accidente, no te preocupes.**

**Me le quede viendo, era raro, pensé que estaría mas furioso conmigo, aunque me miro con cierto fastidio.**

**Joven-Me estoy cansando levántate-le tome de la mano y me levante.**

**Sebastian-En serio lo lamento señor, déjeme ayudarlo a limpiarlo.**

**Me dispuse a limpiarlo pero el me detuvo.**

**Joven-No hace falta, no te preocupes de esto me encargo yo pero, ¿dime niño cuántos años tienes?**

**Sebastian-Tengo 10**

**Joven-10 años, ¿qué haces aquí sin compañía adulta? Algo me dice que no es la primera vez que te metes en problemas.**

**Sebastian-¿Cómo sabe que...?**

**Joven-Vamos, te asustaste ni bien me viste ¿en serio crees que nadie se dará cuenta?**

**Sebastian-No me moleste señor-el tipo dio un suspiro.**

**Yari-En serio deja de decirme señor, que tengo 25 años, solo dime Yari ¿ok?**

**Sebastian-¿Yari? Eso significa lanza verdad ,¿en serio es su nombre?**

**Yari.-Mas que nombre, es como me gusta que me llamen mis amigos.**

**¿Amigo? , no, debia de ser un error, no habia manera en la que yo pudiera conseguir un amigo tan fácilmente...de seguro solo lo decia por lastima.**

**Sebastian-Bueno lo siento Yari pero tengo que abordar mi avión, lo lamento en serio- iba salir corriendo, pero...**

**Yari-¡ESPERA!- me detuve, su rostro estaba serio eso hizo que le prestara más atención- tengo algo de tiempo libre, te acompañare hasta la entrada, más que todo para asegurarme de que no causes mas problemas.**

**Tal como dijo, comenzó a caminar junto a mi más que todo para evitar cualquier incidente.**

**Sebastian-lamento causarle tantas molestias- bajando la mirada **

**Yari-Deja de disculparte ¿quieres? hablas como si te disculparas hasta el haber nacido, si sigues así nadie te respetara, no es bueno ser tan considerado a veces**

**Baje la cabeza tristemente, estaba más que todo avergonzado, no sé cómo decirlo, pero su figura imponía mucho respeto, era como ver a uno de esos personajes de la televisión, más que todo porque muchos giraban la mirada para verlo, se sentía algo raro, pero el parecía no afectarle, incluso ahora quisiera tener algo de esa confianza, de repente el coloco su mano en mi cabeza.**

**Yari-Vamos no llores, un hombre tiene que ser fuerte para proteger lo más importante que tiene, dime ¿qué es lo más valioso que tienes?- Entonces recordé a mis padre, mi hermano, a los chicos.**

**Sebastian-Mi... MI familia-**

**Yari-Verdad, la familia es lo primero que uno quiere proteger, pero, de nada sirve que quieras protegerlos si no puedes protegerte a ti mismo, así que haz ambas, protege te, para que puedas proteger a tu familia.**

**Me quede pensando en lo que me dijo, lo mire por encima de mi costado, su rostro parecía confiado no solo de lo que decía, sino que realmente confiaba en todo lo que hacía, la caminata se hizo algo corta, pronto llegamos a la entrada para el avión, cruce y él se quedó del otro lado, estaba por entrar al túnel cuando volvió a llamarme.**

**Yari-¡NIÑOO, PIENSA RAPIDOO!...-me lanzo un caja pequeña de color rojo-... un pequeño incentivo, para que tu flama arda como el Sol**

**Sebastian-Gracias, supongo...- tome el objeto y lo guarde en mi pantalón.**

**Yari.-Muy ahora corre- **

**Sebastian-¡Claro, gr...**

**No pude terminar pues lo vi correr hacia el lado contrario, parecía que realmente estaba esperando a alguien.**

**Yari-¡Adiós!-escuche su voz a los lejos.**

**Esa fue la primera y sobretodo la ultima vez que vi a Yari.**

_**Fin del flashback (fin de narracion en primera persona)**_

**Fire-**¿En serio nunca lo volviste a ver?

**Sebastian-**No, a veces me pregunto que fue de el...

**Fire-**Bueno, lo mas importante ¿nunca abriste la caja que te dio?-Fire veia el pequeño seguro de la caja.

**Sebastian-**Digamos que en ese tiempo no me llamo mucho la atencion y cada vez que la volvia a ver la guardaba de nuevo.

**Fire-**¿Y por que no la abres ahora?

**Sebastian**-¿Que?

**Fire-**Que lo abras, ya paso bastante tiempo es hora de ver que hay dentro.

**Sebastian-**No lo se...

**Fire-**Mira si yo pudiera la abriria, peo me faltan esas cosas que tienes en tus cascos...

**Sebastian-**Dedos..

**Fire-**Esa cosa

**Sebastian-**Ok la abrire, ya me dio curiosidad.

Sebastian acerco sus dedos al seguro de la cajita y la abrio. Lentamente comenzo a abrir el pequeño contenedor y lo que habia dentro los dejo sorprendidos a ambos...

* * *

**Muy bien aqui los dejo, MUAJAJAJAJA...**

**En serio lamento la demora, pero tenia mis deberes.**

**Un agradecimiento a "Buda17 el abuelo Ibuki" que me ayudo a diseñar el flashback. Y si no has leido sus historias, pues deja un review y ve a leerlas rapido que estan padrisimas.**

**Pero tambien quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a los siguientes usuarios:**

**-lacho12**

**-Rikimlp**

**-sanada el tengu**

**-Lyon Wolf**

**-SLAYER66**

**-El maestro del destino21**

**-Y a Shadow Moon Black Dragon.**

**Les agradesco el haber leido esta historia y dejar reviews que siempre se los agradecere.**

**Es bueno volver.**

**Y con esto se despide su amigable vecino el Guerrerowalker.**


End file.
